Coming Back for You
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: They'd had...something. Ianto had no understanding of what. Jack had left without any explanation, and Ianto moved on. He got well on his way to happy. Then Jack came back. Around Series 2, some reference to 1. Will be multiple chapters, rated M for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story, First in a very long time so be gentle. **

**Warnings; Language, later chapters may have a few more warnings**

* * *

They'd had the beginnings of…. something

Contrary to the team's belief that Jack was a sexual maniac, "Shag anything if its gorgeous enough" in Tosh's words, he and Ianto hadn't been at it like rabbits throughout the hub. Far from it, they hadn't had sex at all.

I mean they'd come close, Ianto thought, Oh, so damn close.

From the very beginning, from that moment in the warehouse with a pterodactyl metres away and mere millimetres between their lips, they'd had a tension, a chemistry.

With Lisa around, with the secret hanging over him, he had dismissed it, put the lingering looks as Jack's overly flirty nature, his heartbeat under Jack's gaze just a side effect of his natural charisma. _Its part of the act_, he thought, _keeping him from finding out about her_.

When they all found out, Jack's looks alternated between betrayal and understanding, with him battling between forgiving Ianto's lovesick mistake and dismissing him entirely. The first physical contact came in the archives, Ianto's sanctuary away from the rest of the team. He let his cracks show there, let the weight of what he had done hang from him like a vice. Jack had slipped down unnoticed, watched him work in silence and pain.

"Ianto" he'd murmured, and when he looked up, seeing that agony, all Jack could do was hold him. He'd held him tight to his chest until he felt the other man lose some of that tension. He didn't hug him back, not this time, but he allowed it, felt the meaning behind it. Jack gave him the softest of kisses on the cheek, so soft he almost convinced himself it didn't happen. Then he was gone and Ianto was alone again, but the world didn't seem quite so hopeless after that.

The first kiss came after the countryside. Gwen and Tosh had gone home to try and process whatever way they could. Owen had stayed long enough to patch wounds then left too. Jack had hovered while Ianto was stitched up, watched as he gingerly put a clean shirt over his bruised and battered torso, then approached him gently.

"I'm so sorry Ianto" he said quietly, "You shouldn't be put in that position"

"I'm part of the team Sir, we all had it bad"

"But I never wanted to see you hurt" he placed his hands on Iantos arms gently, quickly adding, "any of you"

"we'll heal" Ianto looked up at him, "it'll all be okay"

And Jack had leaned in, pressing his lips to Ianto's. It had lingered for far longer than a peck but neither deepened the kiss, Ianto simply out of shock and he would never know what Jack was thinking, nobody ever knew what Jack was thinking.

As horrific as the countryside had been for them all, it had in a way achieved Jacks purpose of team building; Ianto was one of them again. They relaxed around him, laughed and joked and let him in. This left Jack free to flirt relentlessly again. There were always the comments about the suit, the eyes, the arse. Ianto built up the courage slowly to give as good as he got. Culminating in him propositioning Jack over his stopwatch.

As soon as he'd said it, as soon as he'd pressed the button counting 10 minutes, he was overcome with a feeling of simply _where the fuck did that come from?! _He headed to the office as instructed, conflicted. Did he even want this to happen? Did he just get caught up in the attention? Did Jack just like the chase with no real intention of follow through?

And then Jack was grinning at him, was looking at him in a way that just screamed _I want you_. And Ianto wanted him, with no explanation at all, more than anything or anyone. The stopwatch itself, what had led him to this position, stayed forgotten in his pocket as Jack approached him, held out his hand and dragged him into a kiss that turned his brain to complete mulch. It was tongues and teeth and hands, it was happening so quickly….and then it wasn't. Jack stepped away from him and Ianto later thought it was a credit to himself that he didn't sink to the floor to an incoherent heap at that moment.

"We can't do this yet, you're not ready" Jack said, to Ianto's utter disbelief. He'd gone home without another word, confused and rejected but dying for more.

There were so many _almost_ moments after that, quick and dirty makeout sessions while the rest of the team were out, where Ianto could feel Jacks arousal painfully against his own. Every time he would think it was time, that Jack would finally let it happen. Ianto would never initiate the encounters but was a completely willing and eager participant. And each time, Jack would stop himself, it'd be some comment about it not being time and he'd be gone again. Ianto could count on one hand the number of meaningful conversations he'd had with Jack. He'd never been much of a talker anyway, he reasoned. But to know Jack, to understand him even a little bit, would make this frustration a little easier to swallow. Because really what was this? The lack of sex meant fuck-buddies didn't work, but at least that would make sense. Friends with (some) benefits was closer, but no. He just didn't have the words.

It was in the days after Jack disappeared that Owen, the least expected, who finally asked "So what was going on with you and Jack?"

"what do you mean?"

"Come on" Owen scoffed, "I couldn't give two shits and still have noticed, the way he looked at you, how he'd disappear down to the archives and come back missing buttons…"

"I've never slept with him" Ianto muttered bitterly, "whatever it was, cheap bit of fun it seems"

"So why are you beating yourself that he's gone?"

"Because we should've been…" Ianto sighed, "Honestly, I don't know what it was, what it would've been, but he's up and left"

"The way he kissed you when he came back…"

Ianto thought back to that moment. Jack had never kissed him like that, never in public, and never with that level of tenderness. That kiss said _I'm here, I'm happy you're here too, be with me. _Ianto had felt so many possibilities in that kiss, more than a quick fumble, the makings of a couple.

And then he left. He fucking left. Without a word.

"Ianto" Owen brought him back to there and now, "Stop doing this to yourself. Move on, get a life outside of this place, outside of him. Be happy"

"As if its that simple"

"well it could be if you open yourself up to it, meet someone new"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "dating advice from you? The self-confessed manwhore"

"Do as I say not as I do" Owen shrugged, "fancy going out tonight? Have a pint, get some distance"

Ianto was ready to say no but stopped. Owen had a point. If something was going to happen with Jack, something that could be considered more than an arrangement, then it would've happened. If he'd meant anything to Jack, he couldn't have left with no explanation. He was holding on to a memory, a ghost of a connection that for all he knew would never come back.

"Yeah okay"

They went out. Ianto met Jenny. And then Jack came back.

* * *

**Left on a cliffhanger, will develop this quickly I hope next chapter soon! Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you miss me?"

The entire team was in utter disbelief at his attitude. Had he expected them to fall about completely, to let the world end without him. They had rallied together, assumed the roles they needed to keep it all together, it had bonded them and simply, they'd grown up. They no longer followed their fearless leader to fight for the future, they were a synchronized, united team. And now the fearless leader was here to save the day again. Well, fuck that.

Jack watched from the side-lines as they handled everything at the hub without him. He'd expected the reaction from Gwen, she would always be the emotional one. The looks from the rest of the team were of betrayal, condemnation. Regaining their trust wouldn't be easy. The questions, where had he been, was he fixed, then...

Ianto. He'd been part of the team, alongside them in the field, a trusted and valued member. The confidence oozed out of him as Jack had watched him work. It was beautiful.

"Are you going back to him?" it was the first words he'd heard the Welshman say since his return.

Ianto had asked it without conscious awareness, as soon as it was out of his mouth, he cursed himself. What answer would even be the right one here – the confliction in him was palpable to Owen in particular, who winced.

"I came back from you" he looked towards Ianto as he spoke, then continued, "all of you"

Same old Jack then, all mixed messages and cool distance.

**X-X-X**

Having John Hart to deal with at least gave them something to focus on, allowing no room in Ianto's head for anything (or anyone) else. And then they ended up alone together in an office.

"How are you Ianto?"

"all the better for having you back, Sir" the answer came naturally, reverting back to collected distance as if there'd never been anything else. Ianto had practiced the mask of calm for as long as he could remember, long before Torchwood, long before he had any real need for it, and now it served him well. Or, well, it did, until….

"are you asking me out on a date?"

"interested?"

He spluttered in disbelief. What was happening. He's waltzed back into their lives, on to this planet even, and suddenly decided that was a good idea. Ianto had said yes out of sheer panic, and the look on Jack's face as he swept out the door was cheery but casual. What did this ridiculous man want from him.

**X-X-X**

"Now we have to avoid ourselves, great"

Ianto was on the phone immediately organising a hotel for everyone out of the city. He ordered 4 rooms, a fact not lost on any of the team in particular, Jack.

"Four?"

Ianto looked down, wanting to avoid this conversation so badly.

"Yeah I have somewhere I can go"

The tension was obvious to everyone, but Jack was completely oblivious,

"oh?"

Silence. After more than a few drinks in the weeks after Jack had left, Ianto had poured his heart out to the rest of the team. They knew something had been going on between them, but were as clueless as Ianto as to what it all meant. They had encouraged him out of his shell, to meet new people. And that's exactly what happened. They'd all met Jenny, having gone out for casual drinks with the pair. She was nice, funny, and most importantly, entirely normal. She was good for Ianto, gave him that link to the outside world that they all needed.

"Tell Jenny I said hello, love" Gwen said eventually, steering Jack into the back seat of the SUV before he could even comprehend what was happening. Ianto nodded at her before jumping into the other car with Owen.

"Drive, Owen"

Owen did he was told, "well fuck that was awkward"

"Shut up, Owen"

"Gwen will be filling him in now, I'm sure"

"Shut up, Owen"

"I mean not that its any of his business after…"

"Owen, I swear"

"Okay shutting up" he glanced over at the other man, "Are you ok?"

"Just…drive the car"

**X-X-X**

"So…he's met someone" it was a statement not a question.

Gwen sighed, "Yes. Her name's Jenny they met on a night out"

"Ianto doesn't go on nights out"

"You left Jack!" Gwen snapped, "You don't know anything about what he does"

Jack looked at her, apologies and regrets in his eyes. "I had to"

"So you keep saying" she leaned into the seat wearily, "but think about how it looked to us, how it looked to him!"

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered, "there's nothing else I can say"

"We know!" it came out more harshly than she intended, so she softened it with resting her hand over his, "but its not just that you left is it?"

"what do you mean?"

"You'd been messing with his head for months! He had no idea where he ever stood with you, then you kiss him in front of all of us and bugger off without a word"

Jack closed his eyes with a sigh.

Tosh piped up from the driver's seat. This was another new development, Jack thought, Tosh never drove the SUV if she could avoid it.

"He's doing good Jack" Tosh said, "He's come out of his shell so much, he goes out into the field and he's flourished there, honestly he's amazing out there. But more than that, he goes out, he leaves the hub and actually has a life outside of this" she laughed bitterly, "hell, he's up there with Gwen on the whole work life balance thing"

"So, what are you saying? Me leaving was what he needed?" Jack was getting tense

"Frankly yes" Tosh was blunt, "not at the beginning. That was…rough" she looked into the mirror to look him in the eye "You really did a number on him. But he healed, he got happy, he's met someone who actually cares about him and…she's so good for him, Jack"

He sat back in the seat and closed his eyes. How could he have got this so wrong.

**X-X-X**

Jack sat alone in the hotel room, reeling. He had to review the situation from Ianto's perspective. As far as Jack was concerned, they'd been exploring their connection. He was so casual because he had been in this position so many times, so many lifetimes even, that to commit himself to them all would be too painful, too impossible to comprehend.

Sex complicates everything. A one-night stand was different. He was good in bed, and he knew that. He knew exactly how to please any partner for one night, leave them with blown minds desperate for more. His own skill plus his 51st century pheromones was a toxic combination. But that wasn't what he wanted with Ianto. Of course, Jack wanted him, more than he had wanted anyone in a long time. He touched him and it was electricity, his nerves were on fire to the point of almost pain, and he wanted nothing more in those moments than to take him over and over again.

But more than his body, Jack wanted his soul. He had looked into those ice blue eyes, into that pain, and he wanted to heal it. He wanted his world to revolve around making this beautiful, broken man whole again, to see that spark he'd lost along the way to burn bright again. Seeing Ianto smile, seeing him laugh, on the rare occasions that happened, was like a breath of fresh air, and he wanted to be the reason for it. If he'd acted on this, they could have a relationship more intense than he'd had in so many years. And that scared the hell out of him.

So, he put up a wall. He could count on one hand the amount of meaningful conversations with Ianto, he'd kept the distance consciously. He'd put up a wall, which he'd occasionally weakened when he just had to let him in. When that happened, he would back away, reasoning that Ianto wasn't ready. The truth was neither was he. And now he'd gone and ruined it, sent him into someone else's arms. He lay back onto the bed with a sigh. In his own selfish arrogance he hadn't stopped to think how Ianto would take his actions, assumed he'd automatically understand what was going through his head.

"You idiot!" he groaned aloud at the empty room. Somewhere in Cardiff at this moment, Ianto Jones was alive, happy. Jack knew he should be happy at that fact, but all he could see was that he wasn't the reason why.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto opened his eyes to find Jenny sat up in bed next to him, eyebrows raised,

"what were you dreaming about?" she asked, "you were rambling on about pterodactyls!"

"Oh" Ianto tried to hide his guilty face in the pillow, "can't really remember, obviously something ridiculous"

Jenny laughed, "no more late-night films is it"

"something like that"

She kissed him on the cheek before getting out of bed, her long dark hair flicking off her shoulders. Ianto watched her go fondly. She really was adorable, walking bouncily out of the room in her striped short PJs, glancing back at him with her big chocolate brown eyes,

"coffee?" she enquired, "I'll get the machine on"

"I'll be out in a minute" he confirmed.

He sat up in bed taking a breath. He'd arrived at Jenny's flat last night. She didn't ask any questions, was just happy to see him. Ianto had fixed a smile to his face, suggested a film to avoid having conversations, then announced he was tired at the end and headed straight to bed. She'd kissed him goodnight chastely, wrapped herself into his side and drifted off to sleep. So that left him alone with his thoughts.

It was 3am before he'd eventually drifted off, despite how exhausting the pervious day had been he couldn't shut off his overanalytical mind. He had gone over every encounter with Jack in his head, ending with the look on the other mans face when the realisation had it him what Ianto was saying. There had been surprise, which Ianto could understand, but a flicker of something else, somewhere between disappointment and resignation.

Trying to work out Jack's thinking was almost as challenging as trying to separate his own. There was anger there without a doubt, anger at him leaving and at him coming back. But there was relief too, that he was here, alive and well. There was a longing to see him equally matched by a desire to never say another word to the man.

"Hey sleepyhead hurry up" a call from the kitchen pulled him back to reality.

Jenny. She was beautiful, inside and out. She was safe. Obviously, she had no concept of what he did for a living, she believed his story of working in the tourist office. She never thought to question that, they were early enough in the relationship that he hadn't really had to explain any late nights or injuries. It had been dates in cosy restaurants, drinks down the local, the beginnings of a normal healthy relationship. They were getting comfortable in each other's flats, learning about those little quirks and personality traits as they went. They had sex that ended in cuddling and when she kissed him it was simple, comforting.

"Coming" he called, running his hand through his hair and rising from the bed. He was so grateful that they had to avoid themselves today. He couldn't face Jack, not yet. He needed time to get to the logical state of mind that his life was none of Jack's business any more than as an employee. He didn't have to explain himself, justify his new relationship or really give him any details at all. He had nothing to feel guilty for, he had as much right as Gwen or the others to have a life outside Torchwood.

He padded out to the kitchen and was presented with a steaming cup of coffee. He took a sip gratefully. She wasn't quite to his level of coffee perfection, but she was pretty damn close.

"Thankyou" he smiled, "just what I needed, delicious"

"High praise from a connoisseur" she winked, "I have to get ready for work"

She was a trainee solicitor for a firm in the city centre, trying her best to be taking seriously as a petite, pretty 24-year-old from the countryside. She'd moved over from the midlands for Uni and never really looked back.

"I'll walk you in" Ianto moved to dress too, knowing he'd be safely avoiding his past self in town. This time yesterday he was in the hub trying to make sense of the whole thing. He still was no closer.

**X-X**

Walking through Cardiff hand in hand, they looked like any young couple heading into work. They chatted comfortably, about nothing of importance. He kissed her goodbye as she headed into the office, then wandered aimlessly around the centre. He had the team's movements from yesterday burned into his memory so knew where to avoid. He ended up sat in the park surrounding Cardiff castle, watching the world go by.

"Penny for them?"

Owens voice startled him out of his daydream, "how'd you find me?"

Owen rolled his eyes, "tracked your phone, wanted to make sure you didn't wander off somewhere stupid like the hub and blow the cover"

"give me some credit"

Owen sat down on the bench next to him.

"So back to normal tomorrow" Owen said bitterly, "boss man returns to save the day and all that"

Ianto didn't fall for the obvious attempt to get him to talk about it.

"Yep, just another normal day hunting aliens, making coffee, the usual"

"Ianto"

"Owen" he sighed, "Look, I know what you're getting at. There won't be any drama, at least from my side. Jack will go back to being the boss, we'll all get on with our jobs, and our personal lives stay outside the hub. That's how it should be"

"Jack at least owes you some kind of explanation"

"I won't be getting one. You know Jack, he runs on his own rules" Ianto laughed grimly, "worlds in trouble, he's your guy, any less than that isn't on his radar. It doesn't matter anyway, I have a life and its going fine and he's my boss, no more than that. Neither of us owe the other anything"

Owen scoffed, "Right ok"

"Honestly, if Jack even gives a shit that I'm with someone else, which I doubt, its not like its any of his business" said, "work is work, Jenny is separate, that's how its staying"

Owen nodded doubtfully. He had surprisingly come to care for the teaboy over the past few months, realised he was actually fun to be around once you got through all that angst. They'd shared more pints and conversations these past few months than in the previous years of working together combined. He had gotten to know him pretty well. Which was why he knew Ianto's answers screamed _denial._ He could only wait and see what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

_His hands resting on the small of back as they kissed, his tongue battling for dominance as the younger man groaned into his mouth, crushing himself against his body. Those Welsh vowels moaned his name against his lips, running his hands over Jack's chest. He pulled away to rest their foreheads together, smiling at the look of dazed pleasure on the younger mans face. _

_Those beautiful blue eyes looked into his, then widened in shock. A horrific scream ricocheted through Jack's head as Ianto's shirt turned from crisp white to shocking red. He crumpled to the ground as the Master's laugh echoed through the room…._

Jack woke with a terrified gasp. Sweaty and disorientated, he gripped the sheet hard, reassuring himself that he was awake, it was only a dream. A nightmare. A haunting memory. He checked the clock next to his bed. 6:45am. Ianto would be in. He rushed up the ladder and into his office, scanning the hub from above in search of the Welshman.

Silence. Jack was becoming panicked. Ianto had never ever been late without explanation.

The phone rang for more than 10 seconds before it picked up,

"Hello?" the voice at the end of the phone was groggy, but unmistakably Ianto

"Thank God" Jack sighed, "Where are you?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, but…"

"Yan who is it?" Jack heard a voice in the background

"Two seconds" Ianto whispered to the voice, then louder to Jack, "I'll be in for 8:00 like the others, Sir" he said, hanging up without another word.

Jack sat on the sofa, resigned. Before he'd left, Ianto had been in before anybody, without fail. Jack would always emerge at 6:30 to find Ianto had already been got the coffee machine up and running for the day, the aroma drifting comfortingly around the hub. But that was then. Now he had somewhere else to be, someone to be with.

7:45 came around and Jack hadn't moved from his spot on the sofa. The cog door rolled open for Ianto stepped through, steely determination on his face. He hadn't expected to be angry, he'd been aiming for back to normal. But Jack had put a spanner in that. Jack was up and over to him immediately, reaching out towards him before Ianto stepped back. If he'd looked closer, he'd have seen the haunted look in Jack's eyes, the desperation to just touch him, feel his beating heart and know it was real.

"What's going on?"

Jack steadied himself, "Nothing, I just expected you in earlier that's all"

Ianto tensed, "If there had been an emergency of course I would have been here immediately, Sir" he kept his tone even, but Jack could see the edge, "But otherwise the general rule is 8:00am"

"I know, but…." Jack stammered, "You always used to…"

"Yes well that was before" he said bluntly, heading over to turn on the coffee machine.

"Ianto, I'm sorry, I was just worried…."

Ianto laughed bitterly, spinning on his heel to face the older man

"worried?! About what exactly?! You certainly weren't that worried when you up and left us"

"No, I…."

"No! You have no concept of what you did to us all, no bloody idea! We carried on without you, we had no choice! You left me….us in the shit and had to adapt to being without you"

The rest of the team walked in to see Ianto mid-rant, oblivious to their entrance, and Jack stood in disbelief as to what was happening

"And now you say you're worried because I actually come to work during work hours and not pathetically early, that I actually have a life outside of you and this place?! Well don't expect me to apologise for that, Sir!"

He stormed off, predictably to his sanctuary of the archives. Jack remained silent, looking to the others. None of them looked particularly surprised at Ianto's outburst. They knew it was coming at some point and knew that wouldn't be it. Ianto had spoken but hadn't really tackled the elephant in the room. Not yet.

**X-X-X**

Ianto took a deep breath, leaning up against the kitchen counter in the hub. It had been the longest morning. He'd busied himself in the archives, helped Tosh run a database search for this alien artefact they'd found a few weeks ago which by best guess was just some species equivalent of a hair dryer, and now it was 11am and inevitably time for coffee.

He delivered the cups to each of the team in turn as he usually did, pausing at the foot of the stairs to Jack's office.

"Won't improve things if his coffees cold" Gwen pointed out, seeing his hesitation

Ianto nodded and headed up the stairs, bracing himself for whatever reaction he would get from the older man.

He knocked quietly and entered at Jack's call of "come in"

Jack looked up from his desk, glanced briefly at Ianto then returned his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

"Oh thanks, Ianto" he mumbled as the coffee was set next to him,

"You're welcome, Sir" Ianto replied, "I want to…. apologise for my earlier…indiscretion, Sir. I assure you it won't happen again"

"Thankyou, Ianto" Jack repeated, not looking up from his desk.

He turned on his heel to leave him to it, relieved to see Jack was at least keeping it professional. Nothing more would be said about it. He convinced himself he had been overthinking it all yet again. He shouldn't have thought Jack would have been anything different, yes he'd asked him on a date but that didn't really mean anything, he'd always flirted with anything that moved. A passing fancy, nothing more. Calling this morning had thrown him, the assumption that nothing would have changed while Jack was away was insulting. But there was nothing in that either. Jack had never wanted him as any more than casual entertainment, and now that was no longer an option he'd just move on.

**X-X-X**

"So…...Jenny"

Ianto stiffened. He hadn't heard the other man approach. The others had left for the evening, with Ianto remaining behind to finish cataloguing a few items Owen had forgotten to check in.

"Yeah, Jenny" Ianto turned to face him, "my…girlfriend I suppose I'd call her that now"

"Right" Jack nodded, "So she…"

"She doesn't know anything about all of this" he gestured around the hub, "she believes the cover story so there's no risk to the secrecy"

"That wasn't where I was going" said Jack, "Just…. she's nice then? Gwen said she was nice"

"Yes, she's nice"

"And you like her"

"hence why she's my girlfriend"

"Right" Jack ran a hand through his hair, "how long has it been going on?"

"A couple of months" Ianto shrugged

"So just after…"

"After you left, yeah" Ianto's professionalism slipped the tiniest amount, almost imperceptible. Within seconds the mask was back, facing Jack with the cool collectedness that he was so used to presenting to the world.

Jack nodded. He turned to leave, hesitating before heading upstairs,

"I'm happy for you both" he said quietly

"Thankyou, Sir" Ianto nodded, "Can I get you anything before I leave?"

"coffee would be great"

"I'll bring it up"

Jack headed up to his office, slumping into his chair with a sigh. He waited for his return, brooding. He waited for the young man to return with a tray, gestured for him to take a seat the other side of the desk. Ianto hesitated for a moment before sitting.

"Just say what it is you need to say, Ianto"

"I wouldn't know what to say, how to even approach what we…" Ianto stopped himself, "I just hope as my employer we are able to work together effectively"

"Look, we were never friends"

"we were never anything really" Ianto said bitterly before he could stop himself,

Ouch. Jack winced at the bluntness of it.

"Well what if we gave that a go?"

"What?"

Jack looked uncharacteristically nervous, "I'd like to get to know you, as your friend. You've all become so close and I love that…maybe we could try that too"

Ianto considered, "I don't know if its as easy at that"

"No, I know" Jack looked down, "Just think about it"

Ianto nodded, "I will" he almost got up to go, then asked quietly, "where did you go?"

Jack shook his head, "not yet. You…. I'm not ready yet"

The pain across his face took Ianto by surprise almost as much as his honesty. _He's serious about this friendship thing._ Taking the time to look, he could see in Jack's eyes that wherever he'd been, whatever he'd seen had haunted him. He didn't pursue it, it wasn't the right time. He just hoped Jack would talk to someone. Not him, it would probably never be him, but someone.

"Okay" Ianto stood, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Jack"

Jack smiled slightly, "dropping the Sir, are we?"

"We'll see" Ianto still kept that air of professional distance, "It'll take time, I mean none of us knew anything it's a lot to deal with, our leader swanning in and out"

"I know, I need to earn your trust...all of you" Jack admitted, "I just hope I can"

Ianto nodded, "we'll get there" he turned and left the other man alone. Terrifyingly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

To his credit, Jack was the epitome of caring boss after that. He showed an interest in their lives, took time to apologise to each of them in turn, ensuring they all took downtime as often as possible with such hectic work lives. This extra effort combined with his natural charisma meant that the team quickly returned to comfortable normality under Jack's leadership. He and Ianto had managed to work well together without brushing below the surface of what either of them was feeling, in terms of friendship or of anything more. There was an unspoken question between them, the matter instead being discussed at length between the others, each with their own theory in the _will they_ _wont they_ dilemma.

Two weeks after his return, the team were sat together in the boardroom, an obscene amount of pizza in front of them. Ianto always ordered too much knowing the leftovers could stay in the fridge a couple of days just in case.

Jack smiled to himself as he looked around at his team. The scene was one they had repeated so many times, eating dinner around the table talking and laughing about nothing at all. Owen shoved the rest of his crust into his mouth, rubbing his greasy hands into his jeans causing Ianto to shiver in disgust, before turning to Tosh with a mouthful,

"So, what's the update for tonight, we gonna have a quiet Friday night?"

"If you mean rift-wise, then yes" Tosh smiled, "but quiet one wouldn't be how I described our last night out, so we'll see"

"That wasn't my fault!" said Owen indignantly, "I just bought a few shots too many and it would've been rude for us not to drink them"

"Was it not rude to wear Gwen's bra home on your head, Owen?" Tosh raised an eyebrow sceptically,

"Who took it off her then?!" he glared accusingly, smirking as Tosh blushed and tried to stutter out an excuse,

"Okay!" Gwen laughed and put a stop to it all, "lets just agree to go out for a few drinks, no shots, all underwear remaining on"

"agreed" Owen grinned, then glanced over to Jack, "you coming, Jack?"

"oh, I don't know…." He glanced around at the rest of them for confirmation, his eyes lingering over Ianto for far too long. Ianto didn't miss the looks he was getting from the others, either. _Cheers guys way to be subtle! _He sighed inwardly and turned to Jack.

"You should come" he said casually, "would be nice to go out as a team"

**X - X - X **

Which is how Jack found himself sat in a booth in the Prince of Wales pub, nursing a pint of water while the team engaged in raucous laughter around him. Tosh and Gwen were splitting their second bottle of wine, giggling to each other having spotted a member of the Welsh rugby team at the bar. Owen was leaning into the booth next to them, flirting outrageously with a group of women.

Ianto was on his third pint, his inhibitions lowered, which was a complete delight to see. His sleeves rolled up, his tie long removed, his hair messy and a dopey smile on his face while he watched Owen make a fool of himself, he'd never looked more beautiful to Jack. _Shit this is dangerous territory_ Jack scolded himself, _you're supposed to be trying to be his friend, remember?_

"So, Jack" Gwen elbowed him, breaking into his reverie "why are you sat here like a miserable old fart? Have a drink!"

"At least one of us has to stay sober, remember? In case of a rift emergency, got to be ready"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "doesn't mean you have to sit with a face like a slapped arse though does it?" She leaned in closer to whisper, "Staring at Ianto like that isn't a great idea either"

Jack turned to look at her "I wasn't"

"Oh, don't be a twat"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I'm gonna assume that's the wine talking"

"maybe a bit" she giggled, "but better hope he doesn't catch you looking at him like that"

"not like it really matters, Gwen, he's moved on"

"Moved on from what?! You gave him nothing except a few snogs and a whole lot of confusion"

"that's what he said?" Jack looked sad,

"well not in those words obviously, it's Ianto after all" she looked up at him, "but basically that's what you did. Now lighten up, be his friend, and be our boss. Simple as"

"what if I wanted…more than that?" Jack sighed, "I didn't handle it well before, but…"

"Oh shush" Gwen squeaked, sticking a finger over his lips "one thing at a time. I'm too drunk to give you sensible advice right now"

She turned her attention back to the bar and the rugby player, whispering something to Tosh which made the other woman blush and giggle hysterically.

"What's Gwen trying to give advice on now?" Ianto had picked up on the last sentence and turned to Jack, turning towards him in the booth. The question was casual, no indication that he thought he was the subject of Gwen's little outburst, and Jack certainly wasn't going to draw attention to that,

"Oh, nothing much really" Jack smiled tightly, "You know what she's like under the influence"

"Well be careful, last time we went out she tried to convince me to get a tattoo on my arse"

Jack laughed, "did it work?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ianto responded immediately, the alcohol lowering the professional mask almost completely. Jack laughed uncomfortably. He supposed this was a definite improvement on Ianto either shouting at him or ignoring him, or the almost painful politeness of the last couple weeks. Noting the look on Jack's face, Ianto frowned,

"What's wrong? Look the way I see it, you flirt with absolutely everyone" he ignored the resigned eye roll from Jack, "So if we're gonna try this friendship thing I may as well join in"

"really?" Jack looked at him, "you want that?" this was the first time their previous conversation had been addressed,

"Yeah I mean we're all pretty good friends now, the whole team" Ianto smiled, "Don't see why we should be any different"

"I guess not" Jack smiled weakly, knowing he should be happy but fighting down the disappointment.

"Okay then, friends"

"yep, if that's what we both want"

Ianto nodded wordlessly. They met eyes, each one searching the other for some indication of emotion. They looked at each other, both feeling that tension but neither willing to break the contact. This was becoming dangerously close to a Moment.

"Ianto, isn't that Jenny over there?" Tosh piped up, giving Ianto an excuse to drop his gaze and look over.

Jack's stomach lurched as he followed her indication. He'd had no desire to ever lay eyes on the woman if he could help it, as if by not meeting her it would be less real, Ianto would be less completely out of reach to him. He childishly viewed her as his competition, which didn't exactly give either her or Ianto any credit.

She was lovely, Jack had to give her that. Long dark hair swept off her pretty face, warm brown eyes sparkling as she laughed with her friends at the bar. Black skinny jeans clung beautifully to her hips as she leaned against the bar. She glanced in the direction of the group, her eyes lighting up as she recognised Ianto. That look of happiness cut Jack deeper than it should. He knew that look; he fought to keep it off his own face when Ianto walked into a room. She tottered over on her heels to the group with a cute little wave, perching on the edge of the booth next to Ianto,

"Hi everyone" she smiled to each of them in turn, her eyes stopping as she reached Jack, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Jenny, Ianto's girlfriend"

"Jack Harkness" he shook her offered hand gently, a tight smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, so you're Jack! The infamous boss" she grinned, "Ianto, you didn't mention he was so hot, how do you all keep your hands off him" she teased, nudging the man playfully, who immediately tensed and blushed,

"Yeah, I…um" Ianto spluttered uncomfortably, not sure how to get out of the increasingly awkward silence. Awkward to everyone except Jenny, who of course had no clue that she'd hit a nerve.

"We don't broadcast that, don't like to feed his already massive ego" Owen said snarkily, earning a grateful glance from Ianto. They continued in polite conversation, Ianto remaining tense at having Jenny in such close proximity to Jack. While she had met the others previously, they'd all been pretty vague about their boss, who had been 'away on business' for the past few months. She began asking Jack about his trip, an innocent question that she could never have truly understood its significance.

"Ok,well I need a drink" Ianto stood to head to the bar, interrupting the conversation, "Jen, want anything?"

"No, we actually should be heading off now, Claire wants to go Popworld" Jenny rolled her eyes, "you know what she's like, any opportunity to dance she's there"

"Right. Well, have a good night" Ianto smiled down at her,

"You too, I'll call you tomorrow" she pecked him on the lips gently, oblivious to Jack's eyes burning into the back of her head. She waved to the others and headed off to meet her friends. Ianto turned and headed to the bar without another word, and Jack found himself with eyes boring into him from both Gwen and Tosh. He didn't meet any of their stares, choosing instead to look into the glass of water he was swirling around in his hand.

Owen followed Ianto to the bar, catching up to him just as he was ordering another full round for the table,

"And two tequilas" Owen shouted to the barmaid taking Ianto's order, "Much needed"

"Hell yes" Ianto closed his eyes, "that was awkward right, it wasn't just me?"

"Nope, definitely awkward"

"Great" Ianto sighed, "we're trying at friends, I want him to be one of the team to me like the rest of you, its just…." He took the shot that had just appeared in front of him and immediately gestured for another, which he swallowed straight down the same as the last. Owen raised an eyebrow,

"Just…?"

"Nothing" Ianto waved him away, "Forget it, we're gonna be friends, that's all"

"If you say so" Owen shrugged, picking up some of the drinks to head back to the table. Ianto took a deep breath to steady himself before following, the shots having gone straight to his head. He concluded that alcohol was the only thing getting him through the rest of this evening.

**X - X - X **

Having Jack as a designated driver had worked out well. Owen had declined the lift, choosing instead to wander home with the vague possibility of pulling but more likely picking up a kebab to walk home with. Tosh had tottered into her flat on her heeled boots, stuttering out an apology for her inebriation that was just adorable. Gwen had yelled "goodbye boys" at such a level that several neighbours had peeked through their curtains. Which inevitably left Jack alone with Ianto, the short journey made in silence. The younger man was leaning his head against the car window, the cool glass soothing his spinning head. Jack stopped outside Ianto's building and got out of the car, not trusting the other man to get to his flat without falling over.

Ianto poured out of the SUV lacking his usual elegance, using the bonnet of the car to steer himself towards the building. He turned to Jack, who was watching him navigate himself with faint amusement.

"Where did you go Jack?" Ianto was almost slurring, "You can tell me, I probably won't remember in the morning anyway"

Jack smiled sadly, "I'll tell you everything one day"

"Aww" Ianto pouted adorably, pursing his lips in such a kissable way Jack almost forgot everything and leaned in, "you're mean"

"And you're drunk" Jack pointed out, "So upstairs and into bed"

"You're gonna put me to bed?" Ianto's eyes widened and was Jack dreaming or was there something hopeful in those drunken eyes

"No, I'm gonna make sure you get into your flat safely"

"Oh" Ianto nodded, "Well let's go then"

Jack punched in the code for the external door then led Ianto upstairs to the second floor and the front door of his flat. Ianto was too drunk to question how Jack knew which was his, all he could think of was getting the door to stop spinning enough for him to walk through it. Jack saw the younger man stumble and instinctively stepped forwards to steady him, wrapping a sturdy arm around his waist,

"Thanks, Jack, you're a good friend" Ianto sighed, "didn't think id be saying that but hey ho"

"what do you mean?"

"Well maybe I had some mad visions of us being something else once upon a time" Ianto shrugged, "Not that you wanted that obviously, but maybe a shag eventually could've been nice"

Jack groaned inwardly, "Ianto, it wasn't like that"

"Doesn't matter" Ianto grumbled, "we're friends now, even if you do smell bloody fantastic"

He buried his nose into Jack's neck and breathed in deeply, and Jack had to close his eyes for a minute to steady himself. He gently guided Ianto into the flat, trying not to think about the other man's breath ghosting over his skin, his hand creeping up to rest in the small of Jack's back. He headed to where he assumed the bedroom was, taking note of the unsurprising neatness of the whole place. Everything was tidy and ordered in its proper place, with the exception of a woman's denim jacket flung over the back of the sofa. This small addition spoke volumes to Jack. She had made herself comfortable here, a piece of Ianto's world Jack himself had never even stepped foot in.

He pushed open the bedroom door and sat Ianto down on the edge of the bed. Ianto pulled away from Jack but his hand stayed where it was, gripping the back of Jack's coat tightly. He let go reluctantly as Jack stood, his drunken state debating asking him to stay.

"I'll go get you a glass of water" Jack said, "get into bed"

Ianto mumbled something under his breath but did as he was told, at least having the coherence to take off his shoes, trousers and shirt before crawling under the covers. Jack had purposely turned away at this, knowing seeing Ianto undressing in bed would be far less than helpful.

When he returned with the water Ianto was already snoring lightly, his head buried into the pillow adorably. He set the glass down on the nightstand, unable to stop himself reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Ianto's forehead,

"God, Yan" he whispered, "I wish I hadn't fucked this all up"

Ianto snuffled in his sleep, nuzzling his head into Jack's hand. Jack sighed sadly and rose to leave, with one last fleeting glimpse at the sleeping man before heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto opened one eye, rolling over in bed with a groan. His hand hit the pillow next to him, finding it cold and empty. He had a vague recollection of Jack bringing him home, and the briefest of echoes of soft lips on his forehead, but that part might've been his mind playing tricks on him. God help him, why did he ever drink tequila.

Last night was a blur of awkwardness and alcohol, and he was so grateful that the quiet rift meant Torchwood hours could actually resemble reasonable and allow them all a free weekend. He stretched out his aching limbs, digging his toes into the mattress, curling up under the covers.

The phone ringing startled him, and he glared accusingly at the offending sound, reaching out to grab it without lifting his head from the pillow,

"Hello?" he mumbled, his voice gravelly from the tequila,

"Hey, listen, I have a stinking hangover and my coffee skills just aren't cutting it, can I come over?" Jenny sounded about as rough as he felt

"Um...yeah, sure" Ianto ran a hand through his hair wearily, "I'll jump in the shower, give me 20 minutes?"

"Of course, see you soon"

Ianto peeled himself out of bed with a resigned groan, heading blearily to the bathroom, hoping the steam would clear his head. Standing under the scalding water had the desired effect, and it was 15 minutes before he reluctantly stepped out of the shower. He padded out to the kitchen to set the coffee machine, setting two mugs on the counter. He moved to dress but was interrupted by the knock on the door. Pretty much exactly 20 minutes, Jenny was right on time. Ianto headed to open answer in his towel, not considering that it would be anyone other than Jenny…

… and so his shock at being presented with Jack Harkness was painted across his face. Jack took a sharp breath inwards as he took in the sight in front of him. He hadn't been prepared to see Ianto almost naked, his hair mussed up and his cheeks still flushed from the shower he'd clearly just walked out of. It was a torturous sight, and it took all of Jack's willpower not to reach out and touch the man.

"Sir…I um…I'm sorry" Ianto stammered, embarrassed at his state of undress,

"No, I'm sorry I just wanted to check on you after last night, I…. I should go"

But the way Jack was looking at him showed he had no intention of turning away, his gaze raking up over his body before meeting his eyes. There was a hunger in his eyes, and Ianto could feel himself heating up under that stare. He could feel his chest tightening, knowing this was dangerous territory but finding himself unable to look away and break the tension. Jack swallowed deeply, opening his mouth to speak simultaneously to Ianto,

"Ianto, I…"

"Jack…"

Footsteps startled them both as Jenny turned the corner, her hair shoved back in a messy bun, her eyes squinting even behind sunglasses to sooth her aching head.

"Ianto Jones you better have coffee on the go I think I'm dying…oh, hi Jack! Sorry I must look a state"

Jack cleared his throat, peeling his eyes from Ianto's to look at the woman, "Morning, Jenny, good night last night?"

"Well I can barely remember most of it and I feel like a truck is running over my head, so I guess so" Jenny laughed, "how about you lot?"

"Yeah it was nice" Jack smiled tightly, "sorry I'll leave you to it"

"OK if you're sure…...Ianto why are you stood in the hallway in a towel?" she grinned up at him,

_How the fuck are you only just noticing that?!_ Jack thought to himself, having a difficult time keeping his eyes off the man. He determinedly kept his gaze to the wall, trying his best to ignore the look Jenny was giving Ianto, her hand reaching out to stroke his arm seductively.

"See you in work, Ianto" he swept away without a look back.

Ianto watched him go for a moment before turning to Jenny, gesturing her into the flat. He followed her inside, his head still swimming from whatever had happened with Jack. That look in Jack's eyes, he'd seen it before, back in those months before he had left, and it usually led to him being pinned to the nearest hard surface. It was the look that always caused Ianto such uncertainty, left him wondering what it all actually meant to Jack, in the brief moment that his brain had dibs on his blood supply before Jack's lips crashed into his.

"Let me get dressed then I'll get you that coffee" he mumbled to Jenny,

"Oh, you lifesaver!" Jenny grinned, coming up to wrap her arms around Ianto's neck, "But maybe you don't need to get dressed just yet"

She leant in to kiss him, his hands automatically coming to rest on her hips as their lips met. She deepened the kiss, and as Ianto responded there were suddenly so many other thoughts in his head. Jenny's lips were soft and willing against his own, and he tried to ignore the nagging feeling of longing for the stronger, more insistent pressure Jack provided. He imagined the hands curling through his hair were bigger, more masculine, teasing with the occasionally sharp pull that would make him groan. He missed the feeling of a rough cheek against his as he was thoroughly kissed, tongues battling for dominance. He could feel his body responding not because of the woman in front of him, but over the thoughts of someone else in his own head and it felt so wrong but so so right…

He pulled away with a gasp, stepping out of Jenny's arms completely. Jenny raised an eyebrow questioningly, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry I just…. I'm gonna go get dressed"

"Wait what's wrong?" Jenny asked, "Hangover still getting the best of you?"

He chuckled awkwardly, "think so, yeah" he turned to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned back onto the door, resting his head against the wood with a small groan. Trying to rationalize his thinking was a challenge, especially considering a small part of his brain was still replaying the feeling of kissing Jack over like a stuck record. He knew his feelings for Jack were complicated, they always had been right back to warehouses and pterodactyls. But he was resolved in keeping those complexities in the past, with Jack as his colleague, his leader and over time his friend. How strong that resolve was, however, was another question entirely.


End file.
